Locked In Your Love
by 54hay
Summary: After Daryl gets involved in some of Merle's "shenanigans," he finds himself in prison. Before Daryl gets out, he starts attending therapy sessions from Lena White. Lena wasn't expecting to get feelings for a quiet, good-looking inmate. DarylxOC. Rated M for language and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1 (Updated)

**[Updated 11/21/15]**

**Hey! First of all, let me say thank you for checking out my story! I'm very excited to write my first Walking Dead fanfic. I was actually inspired to write this story by Orange Is the New Black.**

**Enjoy reading and please review!**

* * *

"We'll have to talk about how you ended up in here eventually. You know that, right?"

Lena sighed when he just grunted in reply, his eyes never leaving the floor.

This is how every weekly meeting of theirs has gone for the past month. He's been in here for more then a month though. Lena's the one that's new to the prison.

The last counselor was Mike. He really was a nice guy. And he _genuinely _loved his job! Which was a pleasant change to Lena from the constant hatred and boredom that was plainly written on the people's faces around here.

Mike had to quit his job here since his father suffered from a second heart attack. Thankfully, he survived. Mike was moving back to his hometown in Michigan to help his mother take care of his father.

Mike stayed around for Lena's first week to show her around. He introduced her to the inmates she would be meeting with and to the guards she would regularly interact with.

There were eight inmates that Lena would regularly meet with either on Tuesday or Thursday; four on Tuesday, the other four on Thursday. Lena would also have to pop in Monday, Wednesday, and Friday around 11 a.m. and stay until about 1 p.m. just in case other inmates needed to talk, there was an emergency, etc.

She's been trying to convince Daryl to talk about the event that landed him in prison for three years for about a month now. He never talks. He's actually only says about three things during their sessions. _He probably thinks the only reason I continue our sessions is to hear myself talk for an hour_, Lena thought.

"Okay…. How about we talk about something else instead?" Lena asks Daryl, hoping that if he gets comfortable enough around her after talking about simple things like how his day is going, etc. he'll _really _open up.

Daryl just shrugged his shoulders, much to her annoyance.

Lena sighed and moved her attention from the quiet man to the clock. _Oh my God, really? _she thought to herself, _we still have 45 minutes._

Lena absolutely hated wasting time. Not that helping Daryl would be a waste of time, but it wasn't like her psychology degree was being used right now.

"Alright. Forget that. What if I started with myself? What if I told you a little about myself first?" _Hopefully this will work_, Lena thought. _If it doesn't, I don't know how much more of this silence I could take._

He shrugged again in response but this time, he glanced up at her really quickly before returning his gaze to the carpet.

"Okay…Well I moved here from New York after I got my psychology degree there. I live-"

"Why would ya move here to work at some prison if ya lived in New York?"

It took Lena a minute to answer since she was in shock at Daryl participating in the conversation this time. And he didn't just answer a question, he asked one! She was excited! Even if he was asking about a subject she preferred not to talk about.

"Um…my dad was in and out of prison my whole life. He had a lot of anger management issue that was always getting him in trouble. Plus, he liked to drink so…that's not too good of a combination." Lena answered in a quiet voice, suddenly becoming shy and nervous.

Daryl nodded his head in understanding, finally looking up into her eyes. Unlike most people, Daryl didn't look at her with pity. He just looked at her like he had the same troubles. It sparked her interest in him.

"What about your dad? Did you have trouble with him?" Lena asked quietly not knowing if she would get an answer or not. Probably not.

His gaze shifted down to the Styrofoam cup of coffee in his hands. It was actually against the rules for Lena to give him that since his guard said an inmate could harm her with the hot liquid. But after her first session with Daryl, Lena could tell he was a good man. She knew that he wouldn't do something as stupid as splash coffee in her face.

They both stayed silent for a few moments before Daryl heaved a heavy sigh.

"Ma dad wasn't 'zactly the nicest guy."

Lena leaned forward in her seat a little, eager to hear what else he had to say. But he didn't continue. He just left it at that.

She nodded her head and wrote down the single word _father _on the notepad in her lap and underlined it twice to emphasize it.

"Do you mind me asking about your mother?"

"Nah. Died when I was little. Fell asleep smokin' a cigarette. Burned down tha whole house."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Is whatever," Daryl replied, shrugging his shoulders and moving his eyes down to his coffee again.

"You know…I never actually met my mom."

"Hm?" Daryl's eyebrows drew together in confusion but he didn't look up.

"Yeah. She left my dad and me when I was six months old. So of course I met her but…I just don't remember her." Now it was Lena's turn to shrug her shoulders. She watched him and waited for a reaction. But all Daryl did was flick his eyes to meet Lena's for a second.

After that, they didn't talk about anything else. And Lena didn't try and weasel anymore information out of Daryl.

_I had received all the information I was going to get from him today_, Lena thought. _Which was quite a bit compared to our other sessions, so I'll just let him hang out in the office._

His guard, Officer Rick Grimes, came in a couple minutes early as Lena was taking Daryl's empty cup to throw away. His eyes moved from Daryl to the empty cup to end up on Lena.

"Ms. White, I told you that's against the rules," Rick said after closing her door. He crossed his arms in front of his chest while giving her a look that he would give his son.

"I know…but do you really think Daryl would hurt me?" Lena threw away the cup then met Rick's gaze.

"That doesn't matter. Rules are rules." Rick pulled out his little notebook and pen that was attached to his belt. "That's gonna be a shot on Daryl."

Shots were kind of like detentions that were handed out in school. The inmate's first shot was a warning. If the inmate continued to get shots, based on the reason for the shot, the inmate would be punished.

"Oh, come on, Rick. It's just one little cup," Lena begged him. _I would feel so incredibly bad if Daryl was punished because of me_, Lena thought.

As if suddenly remembering Daryl, Lena glanced down at him. His eyes were trained on Rick as if he was a threat. The rest of his face was void of emotion.

Rick had put his pen on his paper, but didn't write anything. Lena knew he was thinking about Daryl. Lena has always believed that Rick was actually too nice to be working here, but he enjoyed helping the inmates as they waited for freedom.

"Alright, fine. If you don't tell anyone else, I won't," Rick sighed, putting away notebook and pen.

"Of course I won't," Lena said then stepped back as Rick came up to Daryl to handcuff him and escort him back to his cell.

When Daryl left, Lena could feel a smile grow on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

** Okay, so I know it took me a while to put up this chapter. But I really wanted to show Lena, Maggie, and Beth's friendship in a specific way that I was having troubles portraying. **

** Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

Later that day Lena was trying to convince her best friend, Maggie, that Daryl was good at their favorite local bar.

"I don't know. I mean, he's in prison for crying out loud!"

"Hey! Keep your voice down! And you don't think I understand that?"

Maggie just sighed and rolled her eyes. She then just leaned back in her chair and sighed in defeat realizing she wasn't going to change Lena's mind.

"Uh oh. What are you guys fighting about now?" Beth asked.

Beth was Maggie's younger sister and the peace maker in their small group of friends.

"I'm just telling _Maggie _that just because a guy's in prison, it doesn't mean he isn't a good guy."

Maggie just scoffed at Lena's ridiculousness. Lena, like the adult she is, stuck her tongue out at Maggie in return.

Beth's gaze bounced from Maggie to Lena a couple times before she shook her head while setting down their tray of tequila. The girls don't normally drink tequila, but it was Tequila Tuesday at their bar, so why not? It was half off!

"I swear, sometimes I think _I'm _older than you two. Not the other way around!"

Beth passed out all of the drinks so each girl had four glasses then shouted, "Lets get fucked up!" before throwing back a drink. "Oh! And lets get along. Alright, children?"

"Well, someone's a little buzzed, huh?" Maggie asked Lena playfully then threw back her own drink with Lena.

"She only drops the f-bomb when she's drinking!" Lena shouted back to Maggie feeling a little buzzed herself.

After we finish the drinks, we start listening to the people going up on the small stage doing karaoke.

Maggie and I laughed our heads off at the guy on stage singing a Britney Spears song.

"You guys are so mean," Beth says, voice muffled since she has laid her head in her arms on the table.

"No we're not!" I shouted back playfully, still giggling a bit.

"Yeah! We're not laughing at him, we're laughing with him!" Maggie joined in, her focus never leaving the stage.

After Maggie got her fill of off-key Britney songs, the three girls grabbed a cab ride to Lena's place.

The girls got inside and collapsed on the couch.

"So when you were talking about the guy in your prison, were you talking about anyone in particular?" Beth asked in her child-like voice, knowing that if she used that tone, I'd be more incline to spill.

"Not really," I answered in, what I realized too late, was an unconvincing tone.

"_Oh_. So you were talking about someone!" Maggie exclaimed excitedly.

"No! I wasn't talking about anyone!" I tried to protest. My thoughts immediately went to Daryl and I could practically feel my cheeks light on fire. "Just drop it!"

"Oooo! You've got a crush!" Beth screamed, bouncing up and down on her knees. "What's his name?"

"What?!" Maggie shouted just as loudly as her younger sister. "You have a crush? On a _prisoner_?!"

"What? No! Would you guys stop teasing me? There is no guy and I don't have a crush on anyone!" I didn't make eye contact with them since I knew Maggie's eyes would practically peer into my soul while Beth would give me her childish puppy dog eyes. "This isn't middle school." I muttered.

"Lena's in love!" Beth called out in a sing-song voice while bouncing again. "Lena's in love!"

"Stop it! I am not!" I smacked Beth in her stomach with the back of my hand.

"Alright, Bethy. That's enough," Maggie said to Beth to try and calm her down for Lena's sake. Maggie knew that Lena would never tell them about the prisoner if Beth continued teasing her.

"Fine," Beth replaced her teasing and bouncing with a pout. "But can't we at least get a name?"

"No," Lena wasn't letting up any information on Daryl. _It's not a crush_, she reassured herself, _it's just a slight fascination_.

"Yeah! Come one, Lena," Maggie grabbed one of Lena's hands pulling into her own lap. "We deserve that much at the very least."

Lena gasped.

"You two deserve nothing!"

"I'll let Beth sing her song for you again." Maggie threatened, but Lena sat silent.

Beth started bounching up and down again before she drew in a deep breath.

"Lena's in love! Lena's in love! Lena's in love! Lena's in love! Lena's in love! Lena's in-"

"Alright! Enough, Beth! I'll tell you."

Beth gave a girly, high pitched squeal and clapped whilst Maggie gave Lena a huge grin.

"Daryl," Lena spoke quietly, her eyes never leaving her lap.

"Daryl?" Maggie asked, a bit put off by the name.

"Daryl what?" Beth questioned, still eager for information.

"Daryl Dixon," Lena answered a bit louder.

"Daryl Dixon," Beth repeated to herself just to try the name out.

"Sounds like a redneck, if you ask me," Maggie lounged back on the couch, not impressed with the man's name.

"Well, nobody did ask you," Lena started, giving Maggie a look as if to tell her to knock it off. "But I think he is a bit of a redneck."

Maggie just shrugged her shoulders and hummed in reply before grabbing a blanket from the basket Lena kept a stack in, signaling it was bedtime.

Lena and Beth stood up from the couch and walked towards Lena's bedroom to share her bed. Maggie took the couch this night since she slept in Lena's bed the last time they crashed at her place.

The girls took turns wiping off their make up in the bathroom before they just took off their pants and bras. They then collapsed in the bed exhausted.

"You know," Beth whispered into the darkness after a few moments of silence. "Daryl Dixon doesn't sound too bad."

I just hummed in reply, agreeing with the blonde.

"And he must be quite the looker for you to be interested in him," Beth finished, causing Lena to blush.

When Lena didn't answer, Beth chuckled. She knew she was right.

** I would really appreciate it if you guys would just leaving me a quick review. Even if it just says "good job" or "****J****". I just want to know that this story isn't complete shit. **

** If you have any comments, concerns, or questions, please message me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's an early update! Don't forget to review after you read this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

"So what do you hope to get out of our sessions?" Lena asked Daryl.

"Dunno," Daryl mumbled, shrugged his shoulders as he looked down into his cup of coffee.

The shrugs Daryl just _loved _to give Lena wasn't enough for her. Lena was determined to get more information from the man sitting across from her.

"Well, did they force you into our sessions, or did you sign up for them?" Lena's voice had an annoyed edge to it that she didn't often use around her inmates.

"Signed up."

Daryl's response made Lena sit up a little straighter.

"Really? Why?"

"They said if I did these things wit' you, I could maybe git out a lil' early."

"Oh." That maybe Lena go back to her slight slouch.

They spent the next twenty minutes in silence.

Lena had decided that she had enough so she went to get herself a second cup of coffee, just to have something to do.

Once Lena reached the coffee pot, she realized that she had forgotten to leave the stupid thing on so it would keep the pot warm. With a sigh of annoyance, Lena grabbed the pot and walked into the bathroom in her office to dump the remains down the sink.

As she poured, Lena briefly looked into the mirror in front of her. She stared at herself for a minute. She took in her long, brown hair that actually kept some of the volume she worked hard to get earlier that morning. Lena then turn on the water to rinse out the pot. Her eyes then glanced over her face real quick. Lena huffed when she noticed a little red dot on her chin that would turn into a pimple if she didn't do anything about it. She looked a little lower so her gaze was over her shoulder as she noticed steely blue eyes meeting her own hazels. Lena blushed and returned her attention to her task once she found out she was being watched checking herself out.

Once the pot was rinsed out, Lena walked back to the coffee maker and started another pot of coffee.

Lena then walked behind her desk to dig in the draw that she kept all of her personal items in. Her personal items were really just different beauty products like make up, a spare brush, and a mini flat iron, just in case something happened.

As she dug around looking for the little stick of acne medicine that she used to fight off pimples, Lena was unaware of the fact that the silent inmate had continued taking in her every move.

Daryl was confused as to how such an unprotected woman like Ms. White could walk around her office in ease. Like he wasn't even there. Like she didn't even care that he was a prisoner. Like he was some old friend.

"Ah ha!" Lena exclaimed when she finally found her prized medicine. She then rushed to the bathroom to get rid of her red dot as fast as possible. As she started applying the smelly product, Lena's eyes met Daryl's again.

Lena then made her way back to her desk once she finished to put the stick back.

"Wha' was all a tha' about?" Daryl surprised himself when her asked Lena the question.

Lena was also surprised by Daryl's interest causing her to miss the drawer and for the stick to roll under her desk.

"Shit," Lena swore under her breath.

Lena got on her hands and knees to see where the stick rolled to. When she finally found the stick near the front of her desk, just out of her reach, she began crawling around her desk.

Unbeknownst to Lena, Shane Walsh, the Executive Assistant to the Warden, silently stepped into her office at that moment. Shane didn't let his presence be known to Lena so that he could keep watching her on the floor.

Lena finally located the stupid stick and blindly reached under the desk. The tips of her fingers brushed the stick, so she stretched a little further but ended up knocking away a little.

"Oh, fuck me!" Lena said to herself as she put her cheek to the ground and stuck her arm back under the desk.

Daryl watched perplexed at the strange woman's actions. He stayed silent as he watched Ms. White's shapely ass raise in the as she reached further under the desk. The inmate was so focused on the girl, that he didn't notice Mr. Walsh until he heard the older man chuckle under his breath.

"Oh! Fuck _yes_! _Fuck _you! You _stupid _mother fucking piece of _fucking _shit!" Lena shouted as she held the pimple stick in her fist.

Daryl took his turn chuckling under his breath and rolled his eyes. It was then he realized that the girl didn't know Walsh was in the room. There was a policy against swearing on the prison property.

Lena jumped when she heard a deep voiced man clear his throat behind her.

She immediately jumped to her feet and turned around to greet the man. She shoved the stick behind her back and dropped it on her desk.

"Shane!" Lena said in surprise, not expecting him to drop by today. When Shane raised a single eyebrow, Lena realized her mistake and quickly corrected herself after her eyes quickly flicked to meet Daryl's.

"I mean, Mr. Walsh. What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here today?"

"Just thought I would personally bring you the file for an inmate that will be needing a weekly session in about a month. Also, I haven't really been able to see if you've settled in." Shane waved the file in his hand in the air.

"Oh thank you, Mr. Walsh. And everything's great here. I've settled in just fine. Thanks for your concern." Lena walked over to the man and reached for the file.

Shane pulled the file out of Lena's reached and wrapped his free hand around Lena's outstretched wrist. Lena's face twisted in confusion.

"Not so fast. You are aware of our rule against swearing on prison grounds, correct?"

Lena quickly nodded her head and opened her mouth to begin apologizing.

"Shh, shh, shh," Shane whispered as a placed a finger over Lena's lips. "It's fine. This is your warning for your _dirty _mouth."

Shane then ran his finger from her lips down her neck stopping at her collar bone causing a shiver of disgust run down Lena's spine.

"However everyone only gets one warning," Shane began as his hand trailed between Lena's breast, down her stomach taut with nerves, before stopping to place it gently on her hip. "So if I catch you swearing again," Shane continued, this time he began circling around to Lena's back side. His hand trailed behind him, following the circle of her waist until it rested on her ass. "You'll have to be _punished_." Shane finished in Lena's ear as his hand grabbed a handful of Lena's butt causing her whole body to tense in fear.

Shane chuckled before walking away from the assaulted girl and to the door. He turned the handle and opened the door a crack then stopped and looked at Lena over his shoulder.

"Hope I see you around." Shane didn't wait for a response before he fully opened the door and quietly shut it behind him.

Lena could feel her whole body shake and shudder in fear.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was actually a little uncomfortable to write. I had a grimace on my face the second Shane walked in.**

**I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**

**If you have any comments, concerns, or questions, please message me! - Haley**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Although it's only been like three days, it feels like it has been a week.**

**This chapter is about Daryl's reaction. Sorry for any grammatical errors.**

**Enjoy! And please review afterwards!**

Lena let out a huge sigh before she leaned her back on the wall closest to her. She looked up at her plain ceiling and blinked back tears as she slid down the wall so that she was sitting on the floor. She kept taking deep breaths until she was sure she wasn't going to burst into tears.

"Wha' tha' fuck was that?" Daryl asked Lena. Lena's head snapped up in surprise. She had forgotten that Daryl was still in the room.

"I…I don't know," Lena honestly replied.

She was aware that she was just sexually assaulted by her boss, but she still couldn't believe it.

Shane just _sexually assaulted _her. With Daryl _in the room_.

Lena's brain was on override with those two sentences being repeated over and over again.

"You ain't, y'know, wit' Shane, right?" Daryl asked after a long moment of silence.

"_Fuck _no!" Lena immediately shouted.

"A'right, girl. Chill out. I was jus' makin' sure."

"I mean, the first couple of times I talked to him, I could tell he was interested in me, but I didn't know….I had no idea he would do _that_," although she could repeat 'sexually assaulted' over and over in her head, she couldn't say it out loud. It seemed like if Lena said it out loud, it would make it real, and Lena didn't want _that _to be real. She knew it actually happened but she couldn't wrap her mind around it.

Daryl remained quiet, not really knowing what to say or do.

Lena suddenly crawled over to Daryl before she sat on her knees so she was eye level with the man.

Daryl jumped at the girl's quick movement. He then sat up pin-straight in his chair when she put her hands on her knees.

"Daryl, no one can know about that," Lena's voice shook with fear as she tried to convince the man to keep quiet.

"What?!" Daryl practically shouted in her face, making her flinch. "You wanna keep quiet 'bout this?!"

"Yes. Please, Daryl. Please," Lena had just gotten settled into her job. She knew if anyone heard about this, they wouldn't believe her. For fuck's sake, Shane was her boss! Everyone would think that she attempted to seduce Shane to get higher up, work wise.

"Tha's fucked up! I can't _not _say anythang. _You _can't keep quiet neither! You needa tell someone," Daryl couldn't believe she didn't want to tell anyone about the fucking Walsh incident.

"No! Please, Daryl, please!" Lena voice was starting to turn desperate. Daryl _had _to understand why she didn't want anyone to know about this.

"Alright, fine!" Daryl didn't agree with the girl's choice, but he also didn't like seeing her like this. All desperate and on the verge of tears.

Lena gave Daryl a small smile before giving Daryl's knees a quick squeeze in thanks.

"Thank you so much," Lena whispered to Daryl, making the grown man blush a deep red.

"I's nothin'" Daryl whispered back.

"You know, you have beautiful eyes, Daryl," Lena complimented the man in front of her.

Daryl's eyes snapped up to Lena's in alarm as her eyes grew in size from shock. Lena couldn't believe she had said that aloud.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Lena jumped back from Daryl, scared by Rick's voice. Lena's jump caused her to land right on her ass. Her knees ended up falling open so she was sure she flashed Daryl her black thong.

As she looked up at Daryl, her fear was confirmed when she saw eyes quickly shift from her skirt to Rick.

"Jesus, Rick! You scared me to death!" Lena shouted at him.

"Well what the hell were you two doing?" Rick shouted back, walking to Lena to help pull her to her feet.

"Nothing. There was nothing going on. There _is _nothing going on," Lena said as she tried to brush off Rick, hoping he would leave the whole situation alone.

Rick stared at Lena for a moment before moving it to Daryl. He was determining if he truly believed what Lena said. His gaze shifted back to Lena.

"Whatever," Rick muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes. He walked over to Lena and helped her stand up.

Lena adjusted her skirt and fixed her hair back in place as she watched Rick pull out his handcuffs.

"Alright. Come one, Man," Rick said, ready to leave the room with its awkward feeling buzzing in the air.

"See ya, Len," Rick waved as he opened the door.

"Later, Rick," Lena called back. "See you next week, Daryl."

"Yeah," Daryl mumbled, back to his usual quiet demeanor.

Once the two men were out of the room, Lena let out a huge sigh and took a seat at her desk.

Lena's mind was going crazy trying to comprehend what all happened in the last hour. The last hour that felt like a day.

Lena let out a groan before laying her head on her desk. She desperately wanted the day to be over so she could just go home.

She could picture herself arriving home. She would walk in and immediately strip down to her bra and panties and grab a beer from her fridge. Then, she would start a hot bath while she watched a little TV. And then, before she would get in her bath, she would grab a second beer because her day had really fucking sucked. As she soaked, Lena would imagine all the different ways she could cut off Shane's dick. When she was done, she would climb out of the tub, dry off, dress in her most comfy pajamas, and watch a feel-good movie that would make her feel better.

_ Maybe Grease_, Lena thought. _Or Dirty Dancing. Or maybe Mulan! That always makes me feel better! And Tarzan! I haven't seen that movie in for-_

Lena's daydreaming was interrupted by a knocking on her door signaling that it was time for her next session.

Lena let out a tired sigh before walking over to her door.

**So there it is. I hope you liked it!**

**Please review! Everyone who reviews is getting a peek at the next chapter!**

**If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, message me. **

**Haley**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! So sorry for the little hiatus. Anyways, here's the next chapter. **

**My apologies for any errors. And of course, I do not own any characters mention in this fiction besides Lana White.**

**Enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

Daryl watched Rick with weary eyes as he closed Lena's door.

"You wanna tell me what all that was about?" Rick asked, putting his hands on his hips in a stern manner.

"It was nothin', man," Daryl quietly said, keeping his gaze on the floor and his promise to Lena.

"Don't lie to me, Daryl. I've never seen a girl look that scared because of 'nothing'."

Daryl debated telling the truth. He felt that it really was right to tell Rick the truth about Lena, but he did make a promise to the girl. He didn't know why, but he found himself not being annoyed when he was around Lena. He was afraid that if he told Rick about Shane, then Lena would be pissed at him. But he was also afraid that if he kept his mouth shut, Shane would attack Lena again and really hurt her.

Rick sighed, then rolled his eyes while shaking his head. He then laid his hand on Daryl's shoulder and started guiding him to his cell.

When they arrived, Daryl started to walk into his cell then decided he had made his mind up.

"Hey, man. I can trust ya, right?"

"Of course," Rick immediately responded, confused at Daryl's sudden words.

"Well….somethin' really bad happened back at Lena's," Daryl started before pausing in thought.

"I figured as much. What was it?"

Rick's question made Daryl sigh even though he had brought up Lena.

"Just forget it. I shouldna said anythin' in tha firs' place. I promised Lena I would keep quiet," Daryl said after suddenly changing his mind.

"What happened, Daryl?" Rick asked slightly annoyed before starting to panic. "Did something happen to Lena? You _need _to tell me if something happened. Lena's a good girl. She don't deserve getting hurt."

"It was Shane, man," Daryl admitted after Rick proved he only had Lena's best interest in mind.

"What? What do you mean? What did Shane do?" Rick glanced around to be sure that no one was around. Rick kept his voice low in case someone _was _near.

"Shane… He came in ta give Lena some file, so she walked over to take tha thang from h'm…and then he jus'…" Daryl stopped to shake his head in disgust. "He ran his disgustin' finger from tha gurl's lips down to her hips-"

"You mean just randomly. Unprovoked?" Rick interrupted, not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes! She was jus' doin' her job when he started touchin' on her. Tha' ain't even tha worst part. After tha', he reached behind Lena an' jus' grabbed a handful of her ass."

Rick stood completely still, completely taken back by Shane's actions. He believed Daryl completely. Why would the man lie about something like that? Rick knew Daryl liked Lena. He could tell since every time he would come to take Daryl back to his cell, Daryl wouldn't have the usual scowl on his face.

"I can't believe- He just did all that with you right in the room?!"

"Yeah, Man. He didn' care at all. Didn' even look ma way."

"What did Lena do?"

"Nothin'. She didn' do anythin'. The gurl looked so scared. She was white as a sheet."

Even though Daryl was the one locked up in prison, he felt that Shane should take his place.

"Alright," Rick said, thinking for a minute on how to handle this situation. "I'll go talk to Shane and see if he says anything. When you go see Lena again, act as if you didn't say a word."

"How's tha gon' help Lena?" Daryl doubted Rick's plan was gonna do a damn thing.

"It's all I can think of right now. Give me some time and Lena won't have this problem ever again. I can promise you that."

"Alright," Daryl said, confident that him and Rick would make things right.

Several hours later, Shane looked up from his computer screen when he heard a knock on his office door.

"Come in!" He called out.

Rick walked in, glancing around the room to make sure no one would be present for the conversation he was about to have with Shane.

"Oh! Hey, Man! How ya been?" Shane smiled. Deciding to take a break to have a chat with his best friend, Shane relaxed back into his office chair.

"Hey! I'm good. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Rick plastered a fake smile on his face, hoping Shane wouldn't notice the cold sweat that covered his body.

"Nah. Course not. I always got time for you."

"Great. I just wanted to talk to you about something…kinda important."

"Alright." Shane sat up straight. "What's the issue?"

"You know that new girl? Lena?" Rick questioned, take a seat in one of the chairs in front of Shane's desk.

"Of course. What about her?" Shane was confused as to where this was going.

"I don't know…I was just… She's quite a looker, ain't she?" Rick decided to try and take a lighter approach to the serious topic.

Shane's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Yeah. She is. Why? You interested?"

"No! Of course not!" Rick immediately shot back. "I'm a married man! I would never cheat on Lori! You know that, Shane!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down," Shane held his hands up in defense. "You're the one that brought her up, Man."

Rick nodded, accepting Shane's attempt at an apology for his mistake.

_ Aw, fuck it_, Rick thought. _Might as well get right to the point._

"Hey, listen, Man," Rick nervously started. "There's word going around that you.. Uh… Well…" Rick stuttered.

"Well? Spit it out," Shane encouraged, getting irritated with Rick's nervousness.

"Alright. I've just been hearing that you touched Lena. _Inappropriately_."

Shane sat still for just a minute.

"What do you mean 'inappropriately'?"

"As in you touched her ass, Man."

Shane was quiet once again. Suddenly, he busted into fits of laughter, startling Rick.

"I wish!" Shane joked, once his laughter started to die down. "Who told you this?"

"Just, you know, heard it through the grapevine," Rick said, getting nervous again that Shane would catch his lie.

"Through the grapevine, huh? What's that mean? An inmate or another guard?"

Rick shrugged, not meeting Shane's eyes. Shane knows that Rick's a bad liar.

"Rick, come on," Shane said, in a slightly threatening tone.

"An inmate," Rick admitted, deciding that's all he was going to say on this matter.

"An inmate?" Shane began laughing again. "You don't really believe a single word these inmates, do you? I mean, these guys would lie for an extra pudding cup!"

Rick just studied Shane for a second. He noticed that although Shane was smiling (a smile that didn't really reach his eyes by the way), he was daring Rick to say something else against him again, without saying an actual word.

"Haha. Yeah, you're right, Man," Rick said, trying to backtrack a little. "I don't know what I was thinking believing the guy."

"Yeah." Shane agreed. "Well…I have work to get to. And so do you."

Rick caught on to Shane's subtle words telling him to leave.

He stood, putting another fake smile on his face.

"See ya later, Shane." Rick said, heading for the door.

"Yeah. Oh, and tell Lori and Carl I said 'hi'."

Rick looked over his shoulder at Shane, truly seeing him for the bad, lying man he is.

"Of course."

Shane's focus returned to his screen as the office door softly clicked shut.

**I hope you liked it! Pretty, pretty please review!**

**If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, message me. **

**Haley**


	6. Chapter 6

Lena sighed as she shrugged off her coat and hung it on the coat hook near her front door. She figured Maggie or Beth or both were here since she could hear the TV playing in the living room. Lena was eager for some girl time after the terrible day she had.

"Honey, I'm home!" Lena jokingly called.

"Oh, darling! I've just been dying for you to be at my side once again!" Maggie shouted back.

Lena gave a little laugh when she was Maggie stretched out on her couch with a big bowl of chips balanced on her belly.

"Busy day?" Lena asked sarcastically.

"Hm, it was whatever. I think I want to quit," Maggie sat up and faced Lena.

"Are you serious this time? Because you've said that like five times now."

Lena walked around the couch to fall into her loveseat. She made a disgusted face at the terrible reality show Maggie was watching but was too tired for reach for the remote.

"Yes. I'm like 100% serious this time," Maggie said, facing front again.

When she didn't get a response from Lena, Maggie curiously glanced away from the TV to her best friend's face to see the she was involved in the cat fight that was happening on the screen.

"Lena!"

"What?" Lena's eyes finally left the screen to meet Maggie's. That was the first time Maggie really looked at Lena seeing how tired she was.

"Are you okay?" Maggie asked in concern.

"I'm fine," Lena replied stubbornly like a child.

Maggie snatched the remote off the coffee table and switched off the TV. Lena just continued to stare blankly at the TV.

"I can tell something happened today." When Lena didn't move or say anything Maggie continued. "Is that one guy? Oh, what's his name? Dick? No. Dale? No. Um, D-D-D-something. Help me out, Len. Darl? That doesn't sound right."

"Daryl." Lena finally supplied.

"Oh, Daryl! Right! I got close."

Lena scoffed and rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Did something happen with Daryl today?"

"Yeah, something like that." Lena stood up and walked to her bedroom and started undressing.

Maggie trailed behind her not saying anything.

Once Lena was down to her bra and panties, she fell back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Maggie sat on the edge of the bed next to Lena's sprawled form. She eventually laid back into the same position.

"You want to talk about it?" Maggie asked, finally breaking the long moment of silence.

"No. I just-" Lena stopped and huffed a choked up laugh then released her tears.

Lena's tear turned into ugly, snotty, spit-bubbling sobs.

"Oh, honey," Maggie turned on her side and watched Lena fall apart. "It's okay."

She began rubbing up and down Lena's arms in a comforting manner after Lena covered her face with her hands.

"Come on, let's have a nap. You'll feel a lot better afterwards, okay?" Lena just nodded.

Maggie grabbed Lena's hands and pull her up to stand. She then guided her so she could lay properly in bed.

"There you go," Maggie softly cooed as she pulled the covers up to Lena's shoulder.

Maggie then crawled over Lena to lie right next to her, then pulled Lena so she was laying on her side, facing away, then scooted in behind her so they could spoon.

"It's okay," Maggie whispered.

* * *

"So, how have ya been since…ya know…last time?" Daryl broke the silence in the room, since Lena wasn't feel chatty.

"Oh! Uh…good, I guess."

Daryl nodded his head. "Good."

"Yeah."

Silence filled the room again. Daryl began twiddling his thumbs.

Lena suddenly jumped up and pushed her chair in front of Daryl's, scaring him a little.

"Can I ask you something?" Lena whispered after she had sat back down.

"Sure."

"Am I stupid for not reporting Shane?"

Daryl looked at the girl in front of him as she looked him straight into the eyes. He could see the fear that was still evident in the girl's eyes.

"Nah. You's just scared," Daryl whispered back.

"Really?" Lena asked, still unconvinced that she wasn't a complete idiot.

Daryl gave a small chuckle. "Really."

"Thank you," Lena looked away, slightly relieved.

"It's nothing'"

Lena looked back at the man who had his eyes back down at his lap.

"Daryl, really," Lena placed her hands on Daryl's knees, causing him not to jump but to meet her eyes again. "You really helped me and are one of the nicest guys I've ever met."

"Musta been 'round some real dicks then," Daryl joked.

Lena gave a small smile, then before she lost her courage, leaned forward and placed her lips on Daryl's.

Daryl froze at first then started to slowly respond, realizing he wasn't just attracted to this girl's body but her personality as well.

Lena froze once Daryl's tongue brushed her bottom lip.

"Oh my God. This is breaking _so _many rules," Lena whispered, her wide eyed gaze flickering between Daryl's eyes and lips.

Daryl's eyes glanced away at the clock seeing that there was still forty-five minutes left in his session.

"Ya already broke tha rules. Continuin' ain't gonna hurt no one," Daryl replied, raspily.

Daryl looked back at Lena to see her face change from shock to lust in a few seconds. Her once wide eyes became hooded. Daryl noticed her pupils dilate giving away her arousal at his words.

Lena's chest began heaving a bit before she reached for Daryl's face, bringing their lips back together.

This time, neither of them hesitated at the other's contact. And unlike how slow and sweet their first kiss was, this kiss was hard and sexy and sloppy.

Lena's hands slid to the back of Daryl's head, grabbing handfuls of his dark hair. Daryl's hands finally moved from his lap. One grabbed Lena's firm waist while the other slid along her torso up to cup her face, causing Lena to give a little moan.

Lena moved closer to Daryl until she was straddling his waist.

"We should stop," Lena broke the kiss to breathe out around a moan as Daryl's lips moved to begin kissing and sucking her neck.

"Sure," Daryl said into Lena's hair before he brushed it off her shoulder and turned her head to the side to give her soft neck an animalistic bite.

Lena released a sound that was probably a bit too loud. However, in that moment, Lena couldn't care less. Her chest was definitely heaving now as she felt her panties became soaked at his kisses and bites.

Lena shifted her hips so they were lined up with Daryl's and sat down on his lap.

"Oh fuck," Daryl breathed, and roughly grabbed one of Lena's breasts.

"Please," Lena whined, wanting as much as she could get since she hasn't been intimate like this in a while.

"Please what?" Daryl asked, surprising Lena since she thought he wouldn't be too vocal since he's always so quiet.

"I said please what?" Daryl asked again, this time a bit more demanding. When Lena didn't immediately answer, Daryl thrusted upwards causing Lena to fall forward and grab his shoulders.

"I want…" Lena trailed off, too focused on how Daryl was making her feel.

"Wha'? Wha' you wan', girl?" Daryl thrusted again, before grabbing Lena's hips and pulling them back into his lap. He then began forcefully rolling her hips so his hard cock was rubbing against her hot pussy.

"Oh my God, yes!" Lena breathed into Daryl's ear, causing him to shiver. Lena started following his set motions. Daryl released her hips and moved one hand back to her breast, while the other moved under her skirt to grab a cheek which he was pleasantly surprised to realize was naked.

"Do you even have on any underwear?" Daryl grunted.

"Thong," Lena replied automatically, not really paying attention to anything except for her pleasure.

"Stand up," Daryl commanded, halting his thrusts.

Lena did as she was told and stood while her biting her lip, hoping she hadn't done something wrong.

Daryl stood as well. He then grabbed Lena's neck a placed a kiss on her lips before trailing his hand down to the zipper on her skirt.

"This okay?" Daryl stopped and met Lena's hooded eyes.

"Yeah," Lena whispered.

Daryl unzipped Lena skirt then pulled out her button down that she tucked in. His eyes then followed his hands as they pulled down her skirt to release her soft, creamy legs.

"Fuck." Daryl whispered, thinking he must be dreaming since girls like never throw themselves at guys like him. But if this was real, he wasn't going to do anything to fuck his chance with this beautiful girl.

Lena stepped out of her skirt, realizing her black pumps were still on.

Daryl suddenly picked up Lena up causing her to give a startled shriek and her legs to circle his hips. He then walked forward until he sat her down on her desk.

Daryl then began unbuttoning Lena's shirt as she pushed her cup of pens, stapler, and other various office supplies out of their way.

Once Lena was down to just her bra, thong, and heels, Daryl began places down her body until he was on his knees and kissing along the edge of her panties.

"This okay?" Daryl asked again before he took off her panties.

Lena could do nothing but nod in awe. If Daryl was about to do what she thought he was about to do, Lena thought her whole body might explode in lust. No man had went down on her before.

Daryl hands shook in excitement as Lena's perfect pink pussy came into view. He almost came in his pants right then and there. He had been locked up for a while now, so it has been a long time since he's seen a girl naked.

"You're so fuckin' perfect," Daryl told Lena's pussy before he pushed her legs open and over his shoulders.

"Oh God, yes. Please," Lena begged as she leaned back on one hand and moved the other to the top of Daryl's head.

"Ya wan' me ta fuck your pussy with my tongue, girl?" Daryl grunted, meeting Lena's eager eyes.

"Please," Lena begged again. She could feel her legs begin to shake and he hasn't even breathed on her pussy.

"Take off your bra first," Daryl commanded.

Lena quickly sat up and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. After pushing the straps off her shoulders, Lena grabbed the damn thing and tossed it on the floor.

"Fuckin' perfect," Daryl breathed in wonder at the girl's tight, hot body.

"Make me cum, Daryl," Lena whispered seductively.

"Whatever ya wan', princess."

Daryl placed one last kiss on Lena's lips before leaning his head back down between her legs. Lena started panting as Daryl cam closer, sticking his tongue out to lick-

Lena jerked awake after a loud snort sounded in her ear. She was sweating and panting. She tried to sit up but was held down by another body partially on top of her. Lena looked to her side and read the alarm clock that glowed in red 11:26. She looked to her other side and saw Maggie gently snoring away. After noticing the large drool puddle on her shoulder, Lena laid back down.

She was not looking forward to tomorrow's day of work.


	7. Chapter 7 (Updated)

**[Updated 11/21/15]**

**Huge thanks to HaloHunter89, Teacup, and the guest for reviewing!**

* * *

"You sure you should go to work today?" Maggie asked her friend as she slipped her shoes on.

"Yes. I'll be fine," Lena shouted from the bathroom while she tucked her blouse into her skirt.

"If you say so," Maggie mumbled still not convinced that Lena would be okay.

"Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll make sure to check in with you at my lunch break."

"And you'll call me if something happens or you have another break down or if-"

"Of course, _Mother_," Lena stepped out of the bathroom and made eye contact with Maggie to show that she was serious. She then disappeared again from Maggie's view to finish getting ready.

"Alright. I guess I'll talk to you later," Maggie said while slipping on her jacket and fishing the keys from her purse.

"Yup," Lena replied shortly. She then exited from the bathroom again. She finished putting on her earring then grabbed her own jacket, purse, and keys. After looking at herself in the mirror next to the door to make sure she looked presentable, she glanced at her quiet friend.

"Maggie," Lena started in a calm voice while grabbing her friend's shoulders in comfort. "That thing last night isn't going to happen again. I just had a little mental breakdown. That's all. You _really _don't need to worry. I'll be okay."

"You promise? Because watching you cry like that was scary."

"I promise."

* * *

"Patrick, I'm sure things will be okay. The initial change will be difficult, but things will work out. I'm sure of it."

"Are you 100% sure, Ms. White? I mean, I keep having these nightmares that-"

"Nightmares are just that: nightmares. You have nothing to worry about. Your family has been very caring and supportive. They're going to be ecstatic when you're released."

Patrick sat across from Lena for a moment, processing her words. Lena was lost in her mind for a moment. She was relieved that this big teddy bear was her last inmate for today.

"Okay. I believe you." Patrick finally felt like a huge weight has been lifted from his shoulders because of the young girl's words.

"Good," Lena stated, genuinely smiling. "It's been a pleasure meeting you and helping you. I wish you all the luck once you get out of here."

Lena stood and shook hands with the almost free man. Before pulling her hand away, Lena pulled him into a hug since it was their last session. Patrick would be free in four days. She had enjoyed his company. Patrick was a very intelligent man that had just caught up in the wrong crowd. But he had learned lesson. Patrick was also very polite to Lena and was always very sweet. She was honestly going to miss him.

"I'll miss you, Ms. White," Patrick said, practically reading her mind.

"I'll miss you too."

"Alright. Time to break up the weeping fest," Rick jokingly interrupted the touching moment.

The officer handcuffed Patrick and led him out the door with one last look shared between him and Lena.

Lena then glared at Rick and mouthed 'jerk' to which he brushed off with a playful eye roll.

Just as Lena was about to close her door, another officer that Lena did not recognize walked up to her.

"Hi, excuse me Ms. White, but there's an inmate asking if he could have a session with you now."

"Oh. I don't know. I mean it's technically past my hours," Lena looked at the clock for a moment before making up her mind. "I guess it's okay. Who is it?"

"Inmate 648675," The officer recited from memory.

"Um, okay. Sure," Lena never looked at an inmate's number and never referred to them by it so she had no idea who number 648675 was.

"Alright. We'll be back in about 10 minutes, Ms. White."

Lena nodded her head then closed her door and sat at her desk to finish Patrick's file so she could put his in the 'released' filing cabinet. Suddenly, her phone vibrated in a drawer startling her.

Getting her phone out, Lena saw it was a text from Maggie.

'r u ok? u didnt call lunch'

Lena shook her head at her friend's terrible texting grammar.

'Sorry, I forgot. I'm fine though. No need to worry.'

'ok. jus checkin'

Lena quickly shoved her phone back in the drawer when she heard her door open again.

"Here you go, Ms. White," the officer said as he uncuffed Daryl. Lena could feel her face flush as she made eye contact with the star of her dream last night.

"Thank you," Lena responded politely and moved to her comfy chair across from Daryl.

Lena and Daryl both waited until the officer left the room.

"So, you needed a special session?" Lena asked, still feeling a little warm and incredibly awkward.

"Yeah. Wanted ta check ta see if your okay," Daryl said with the most confidence and eye contact he's ever said anything to Lena.

"I'm fine, Daryl. I really just want to forget the whole thing ever happened."

Lena was really starting to get peeved with two people now questioning her. Lena was also completely peeved with herself since she couldn't stop the constant flashbacks she was having from her dream.

"I still think ya need to say somethin'," Daryl said. Lena had a lot to say last night.

"Do you want a water bottle or a cup of coffee?" Lena asked Daryl, completely ignoring his last statement.

"Water's fine."

Lena hopped up from her seat and quickly walked to her fridge and opened the door. Her body relaxed a little once her face was hidden from Daryl's view behind the door. The cold air that hit her blushing face was also a major relief.

After resting for a few seconds, Lena grabbed two water bottles then walked back to her seat after handing one to Daryl.

Daryl watched with suspicious eyes as the girl in front of him purposely avoided his gaze. She was acting very strangely today.

First, she kept blushing like a little school girl, and second, she was being very quiet.

Lena stared at her lap, knowing once she looked up at Daryl she would be as red as a tomato again.

"So, how have ya been since...uh tha _thing_?" Daryl softly asked, giving Lena the sense of deja vu.

_Where did I first hear him say that?_ Lena thought to herself. _The dream! That fucking dream! _Literally!_ Fuck that dream!_

"I've been fine. Thanks for asking." Lena quickly answered before taking a huge gulp of her water. _Fuck! Look at those perfect shoulders! They look even better when my legs are- STOP DOING THIS TO YOURSELF, LENA!_

Daryl's head tilted in thought as he tried to figure out what was wrong with this girl. _Why does she keep blushing? _Daryl thought._ Did I do something to make her mad or something?_

After sitting in silence for another five minutes, Lena asked, "Was that all that you were concerned with?"

"Yeah. I guess," Daryl answered flippantly, wondering why she was suddenly trying to get rid of him.

"Okay, well," Lena began explaining while standing. "I have work that I need to get to before I can go home so…"

"Sure," Daryl stood and started towards the door before changing his mind. Before he lost his courage, Daryl quickly spun back around to Lena.

Daryl had no idea that Lena was following behind him so he spun right into her personal space, startling the both of them and almost knocking Lena on her ass.

Daryl quickly grabbed Lena's shoulders to keep her standing. However, his hands didn't leave her shoulders once she was righted.

Daryl kept his grip then looked in Lena's and asked, "I know yer tha doctor of talkin' or whatever, but you should know ya can tell me anythang, okay?"

Lena was so startled by his words and actions that all she could do was nod.

"Okay, good," Daryl said, satisfied with himself for stepping out of his comfort zone for a quick second. Daryl then turned and met Rick right outside the door.

Lena turned and rushed into her bathroom. After shutting the door, she braced herself against the sink and looked at her reflection. Her face was flushed and her pupils were dilated with lust.

Lena took a seat on the lid of her toilet then trailed her hand up her skirt and into her underwear to stroke her clit.

Not too long after starting, Lena was cumming while envisioning a certain prisoner's strong shoulders and firm hands.

* * *

**Reviews encourage me to upload another chapter faster, so please do!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Long time no see, right? …Yeah… Sorry about that.**

**Huge thanks to vexingvixen7, cemmia, Kisa19, amy, Swany14, and cellardoor0789 for reviewing chapter 7! I really, really appreciate it! Huge thanks to everyone that followed and favorite my story as well! Just knowing that someone is taking the time out of their day to even read my writing makes me so happy!**

* * *

Lena looked up at her reflection as she washed her hands.

_That was so not okay_, Lena thought to herself.

_What wasn't okay? Your completely inappropriate dreams of one of your clients _or_ your completely inappropriate self-love session you just had on your toilet?_ Lena's disapproving conscious asked. Disapprovingly of course.

_A little bit of both_, Lena replied…to herself?

Lena then turned off the running water and picked up the drying towel near the sink. She then leaned her back against the sink as she tried to reason with herself and come up with an explanation that made this all okay.

_As if one exists!_ Her conscious scoffed.

_Shut up!_ Lena countered. _He's incredibly…_

_Incredibly what? The wrong person to try to start anything with since it's illegal? Is that what you were going to say?_

_No!_ Lena huffed and folded the towel to hang it back up.

_I knew it was too good to be true to think that you've come to your senses._

Lena rolled her eyes.

_Dreamy! He's incredibly dreamy!_

_You're not 18 anymore!_

"I also think I'm not sane anymore," Lena muttered to the empty bathroom. "I think I need my own therapist."

* * *

"So…" Lena started before she paused to lick ketchup off her thumb after setting her burger down. "I feel like I should come clean with you."

"What? Are you cheating on me with Bethy?" Maggie joked as she dipped an onion ring in honey mustard.

"No. It's serious, Maggs."

Maggie quickly swallowed her food and sat up straight know Lena wasn't playing around when she called Maggie that nickname. Lena rarely ever used it and every time she had before, bad news followed it.

"What happened, honey?"

Lena took a deep breath and kept her eyes on the wooden table.

"It's about…It's the thing that made me cry last night."

Maggie didn't say anything. She knew it was hard enough for Lena to talk about personal things.

"Um… So there's this guy at work named Shane and he's like an assistant or whatever for the warden. Anyways, he came into my office yesterday with some file and I had said a few cuss words because I didn't know he was there and that's like against the rules or whatever and so I thought I was going to get reprimanded or something and…and…"

Maggie watched as Lena's cheeks flushed and her eyes began to water. She knew Lena hated crying so crying in public was a huge no no for her.

"Okay. C'mon sweetie. Let's go to the bathroom," Maggie quietly said to Lena as she gathered their purses and jackets while looking around to make sure no one was watching Lena's breakdown.

Lena just let Maggie softly grasp her elbow and practically drag her to the bathroom like a child.

Maggie opened the door and guided them to the handicap bathroom and locked the door. It was the only bathroom big enough for the both of them, so Maggie really hoped no handicapped woman would need to use the bathroom.

"Go ahead, honey. No one's here but us."

Lena leaned against one of the walls and tears started to quietly run down her cheeks. She couldn't remember the last time she cried this much within two days.

"He came in to give me this one inmate's file and then he just…he kept touching me and he wouldn't stop. And Daryl was in the room still and he knew it but he just kept…touching me and I didn't even…I couldn't…" Lena began hyperventilating.

Maggie couldn't believe her ears. She's heard stories of sexual harassment and rape before, but no one personal to her had ever had to experience those horrendous acts. She could feel the fiery red anger feel her body. Her hands balled into fists and she felt like finding this Shane guy and shoving his head right up his ass.

However, Maggie knew Lena needed her right now so she forced her anger down to dealt with at a later time when her best friend wasn't on the verge of a panic attack.

Maggie wrapped her arms around Lena and rested her head softly atop Lena's.

"Okay. We'll take care of this. You did nothing wrong and I still love and care for you," Maggie wasn't quite sure what else to say.

"He didn't put his fingers…inside you, right?" Maggie asked very uncomfortably, but she needed to know.

"No," Lena answered softly, her tears calming down at Maggie's comforting actions. "He ran his finger from my lip down to my hip then he walked behind me and grabbed my butt and said that if he hears my cuss again he'll _punish_ me."

Maggie softly but firmly grabbed Lena's shoulders and held her arm's length. She then lowered her head a bit so she could catch Lena's eyes.

"When I'm done with Shane, you will _never_ have to hear his name again, okay?" Maggie fiercely promised.

Maggie stared into Lena's blood shot eyes just thinking of how her beautiful best friend should never have to cry in sadness again. She was too good for the cruel things in this world.

Lena quietly nodded her head in understanding.

Maggie pulled Lena back into her chest.

"And he won't know up from down," Maggie scarily whispered in anger.

* * *

**I'm toying with the idea of making my chapters shorter just so I'll be far more motivated to actually update. And of course with shorter chapters means sooner updates. I'm thinking maybe a chapter a day? Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
